The molecular structure of filamentous viruses will be studied using X-ray fiber diffraction and molecular model building. The results of the structure determination will be used to design experiments on the molecular details of the morphogenesis of the virion as it crosses the cell membrane, and on the effect that interference with this process of morphogenesis has on cell divisions.